Field
Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to a plunger clamp utilized in fluid ends in pressurized fluid delivery systems that transfer high volumes of fluids at extreme pressures.
Description of the Related Art
Pressurized fluid delivery systems which include fluid cylinder blocks for transferring fluids at high pressures are used in multiple industries. One example where such systems are used includes the oil and gas industry where high pressure fluid reciprocating pumps, such as multiplex plunger pumps, are commonly used. These types of pumps have a fluid end that includes valves, plungers, liners, among other components, that is driven by a power end that converts the rotation of a drive shaft to the reciprocating motion of the plunger(s) in the fluid end. The pumps facilitate pumping at rates of up to 100 bbl/minute, and are capable of creating variable pressures, e.g., between negative pressures during suction to a discharge pressure of about 1,000 pounds per square inch (psi), or more. A plunger clamp is used to connect a pony rod of the drive shaft to the plunger.
Conventional plunger clamps are typically compact, one piece structures having a plate on both ends that facilitates coupling of the clamp to the pony rod and the plunger. Each of the plates have fastener holes disposed in shallow blind cavities between the plates. The fastener holes have a bolt pattern that matches a respective bolt pattern of the pony rod and the plunger. Fasteners are inserted into shallow cavities and into the fastener holes during assembly. The fasteners should then be tightened to a specific torque value. However, the close quarters of the shallow cavities make it difficult to insert tools used to tighten and/or verify the torque value. Additionally, debris, such as sand, often packs tightly into the cavities making it even more difficult to insert and/or properly tighten the fasteners. Oftentimes a user may simply tighten the fasteners by hand, or even forego verifying the torque value due to the difficulty of coupling a torque wrench to the fasteners. This presents a major safety hazard as the improperly tightened fasteners may come loose or break during operation which results in injury to personnel and/or damage to the equipment.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved plunger clamp.